Ayano's lost memory
by DragonHalf
Summary: It's Sacred Festival time and everyone's happy. But there's something fishy going on. Ayano believes there's some group after her and they might be the reason why Ayano doesn't remember the time she first went to the Kannagi Villa. Also what's this about a Sacred Phoenix and will Ayano get the guy she loves or will she die before she tells him that she loves him. Read and find out!
1. Sacred Festival time

****** The secrets of Ayano's lost memory**

**A Kaze no Stigma story! Hope you guys like it!~**

* * *

"Kazuma! Get back here you little twit!" Ayano yelled while running after Kazuma.

"Not gonna happen Ayano." said Kazuma.

"KAZUMA!"

"Ayano! Kazuma!" called Ayano's dad.

"What'd you do Kazuma!"

"Nothing."

"Yes father? What is it?" asked Ayano.

"Something very special. Will you be joining us Kazuma?"

"Huh?" said Kazuma with a bored face. "What's going on?"

Ayano's father sighed. "The Sacred Festival. It's almost time."

"Oh the Sacred Festival! I totally forgot!" said Ayano.

"No thanks." said Kazuma.

"Come on Kazuma! It'll be fun." said Ayano.

"No thanks."

"I hear if you don't wield fire, your powers get even more stronger and I can also pay you more to add extra for helping Ayano study for her test." said Jugo said.

"Alright then." said Kazuma. "Sounds good."

"Is there anything, you won't do for money." said Ayano sighing.

"Hmm..no."

"Greedy guts. You'll get up alone if money is the only thing you care about." said Ayano and there was a strong breeze. And Ayano held down her skirt and said.

"Pevert." said Ayano and Kazuma smirked. And Jugo sighed.

* * *

**Later**

"Can you believe it Ren? It's time for the Sacred Festival. I hope we go to our Villa this time. We haven't been there in a longtime." said Ayano.

"I know, I hope it's fun." said Ren.

"Fun? Ya, it'll be fun if Ayano doesn't ruin everything." said Kazuma.

"HEY! What that's suppose to mean!" yelled Ayano. "Also why are you coming you womanizer. You said yourself, 'I'm not a Kannagi anymore'. So why are you even coming!"

"Oh Ayano, what if it was that I wanted you all to myself, how bout that?" Kazuma said smirking.

"Y-you, you, you. PERVERT! GET OUTTA OF MY ROOM!" screamed Ayano and kicked him out.

"Geez Princess. I was just joking." said Kazuma laughing.

"Oh ya right Kazuma. So you're not allowed in my room. And guess what."

"What dear Princess."

"I HATE YOU!" said Ayano and slammed the door.

"Hey, hey Ayano, c'mon! Open up!" said Kazuma knocking.

No reply~

"Ayano! Open up!"

Still no reply~

With Ayano and Ren

"See Ren, I told you we'd get away. Now we can enjoy ourselves at that new cake shop without Kazuma looking down on us." said Ayano smiling.

"Um Ayano, you think tricking Kazuma like that was ok? Won't he get mad at us when he finds out we're not in your room and Uncle Jugo told us to take Kazuma with us the new Cake shop?" asked Ren.

"It's alright, I'll just tell Father I forgot to tell Kazuma since he pissed me off, 'k. And we can eat as many as we want. I sweet talked the cashier the other day." said Ayano.

"Ayano, won't we get in trouble?"

"Don't worry, all I told Father was that there was a new Cake shop and I was taking you. I never told him where it was." said Ayano winking.

"Oh, that might work or not. Kazuma may still find us." said Ren sighing.

"Don't worry Ren, we're going to a lot of places today. And since it's almost Sacred Festival time, we're also going shopping!"

"Do you have enough money, Ayano?"

"Of course I do. I took about 200 dollars from Kazuma."

"Whhhhaaaaattt?! You could get in trouble with Kazuma!"

"Don't worry, I've been monitoring him. He doesn't even know."

"I hope so." said Ren sighing.

**Back with Kazuma**

"Jugo! Where are Ayano and Ren? They were in Ayano's room and now they're not." said Kazuma.

"Hmm...Ayano said she was going to this Cake shop with Ren, didn't she tell you?" asked Jugo.

"No, she kicked me outta her room and after 5 minutes I spent knocking on the room and then I opened the door, they were gone."

"Why did she kick you out of the room in the first place, huh Kazuma?" said Jugo smiling.

"You don't wanna know." said Kazuma. "I'll go find them. Later Jugo."

"Yes, goodbye Kazuma." _I will find those two and put them in their place and yell at them for tricking me!_ thought Kazuma.


	2. The meeting of the two new Fire users

****** The Secrets of Ayano's lost memory**

**A Kaze no Stigma story! Hope you guys like it!~**

* * *

_**[Ayano's Pov]**_

"Ayano, don't you think Kazuma's going to find us?" asked Ren.

"Don't worry Ren, it'll all be all right. Trust me." I told him. "Waiter!" I called out.

"Yes Miss?"

"Can we have this one? Ooo this one and oh that one too!" I told our waiter.

"Be back in a flash, Miss."

"Thank you!"

"So Ayano, where are we going next?" Ren asked me.

"Hmm..let's go shopping and buy a few gifts." I told Ren

"Here you go Miss." said our waiter.

"Thanks." I said.

"Alright! I can't wait! Uncle Jugo said we're going to Guardian Flares! I can't wait!" Ren said excitiedly.

"Really?! Dad said we're going there?! That's like the hardest Magic User Restaurant to get into!" I said shocked. How the heck did my Dad get a reservation there and not know how to text!

"I know! Uncle Jugo said he got a special deal!" said Ren and I sighed. Dad did something but what.

"Hmm..alright. Ren let's go! We're going to that expensive clothing store! To buy new clothes and etc! Let's jet!" I said dragging Ren.

"A-alright Ayano. But could you let go?"

**X**

_**[Kazuma's Pov]**_

"Where are those two!" I shouted, I've checked almost every cake shop!

_**'Grand Opening'**_

"They're probably here." And I walked in and a blonde approached me.

"Oh Kazuma! What a coincidence meeting you here!" said the blonde, it was Catherine.

"Ya, hello Catherine." I said without much emotion and went to talk to the cashier.

"Kazuma! Why don't we sit and talk."

"Sorry, can't. Have you seen this girl and boy." I said and showed the cashier the picture.

"Yes, they were here but left about 20 minutes ago. I believe they were talking about to the clothing store. About six stores down."

"Thanks."

"Ka-"

"I'm busy!" I yelled. "Clothing store huh. Ayano wants to dress up huh? Poor Ren."

_**With Ayano and Ren**_

"Ren you look so handsome!" Ayano said. Ren was wearing a tux, with a red shirt, black coat and black pants. "Any girl would fall for you Ren." And Ren blushed at the comment.

"You look really pretty too Ayano." said Ren.

"You think so?"

"Yes."

Ayano was wearing a strapless dress, it went up to her ankles and was red and white and had a sash on it and it was white and red mixed.

"We look awesome, don't we Ren?"

"Ya." Then Ren spotted a certain person can you guess who? "Ayano."

"Ya Ren. What is it?"

"I see Kazuma!"

"What!"

"I see him outside of the store!"

"Emergency plan! You try these and I'll try these! Hurry change!"

"Alright!"

**Five minutes later~**

"Ren you done?" Ayano asked.

"Ya. Wow, Ayano you look really different with blonde hair and blue eyes. Nice clothes."

"Thanks Ren. Brown hair suits you and so does brown eyes. You still look handsome."

"We look like those mega rich people Ayano."

"Hmm..I guess you're right. So to fool Kazuma, we need to act like siblings and we're from abroad and we're meeting the Kannagi's and we have thick..hmm..how about thick british accents?"

"Sounds good Ayano!"

"Here he comes, shh!"

"Excuse me Miss, have you seen this girl and boy?" Kazuma asked Ayano.

"Ah!" said Ayano in her fake thick British accent.

"Do you know the redhead? She did something didn't she."

"Ayano Kannagi! She's one of my good friends! I'm..Nina!" said Ayano in her fake thick British accent.

"You..know Ayano?" Kazuma asked 'Nina'.

"Yes! Her father and my father know each other! And who might you be?"

"I'm Kazuma Yagami. Former Kannagi."

"OH! So you're the Charming Kazuma! To wonderful to finally meet you!" 'Nina'[Ayano] said smiling. "Ayano's told me many things about you! Eric hurry if you want to meet The one and only Kazuma Yagami!"

"I'm coming Elder sister!" Ren said in his fake thick British accent.

"Kazuma meet Eric! He's a big fan of your's!"

"Hi, I'm Kazuma."

"I know! I'm your biggest fan!" said 'Eric'[Ren].

"So you guys have magic or what?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes we do! We have Fire magic." said 'Nina'. "Also why are you searching for Ayano?"

"She and Ren decided to _ditch_ me. After I teased her." said Kazuma.

"Let me guess, she went to a Cake shop didn't she."

"She did."

"My, that girl. She loves sweets." said 'Nina'.

"Yes she does and she'll get fat if she doesn't stop." said Kazuma laughing.

_You just did not say that, Kazuma! I will kill you!_ thought Ayano and Ren saw her expression and quickly spoke.

"So Kazuma, since you teased Ayano, doesn't that mean you like her?" said 'Eric' and Kazuma stopped laughing.

"Well...um..er.."

"If you don't like Ayano, then go on a date with me! I promise you'll have fun!" said 'Nina'.

"No, no! It's alright, you don't have too!"

"No be so shy. We'll meet tomorrow at 5:00 pm at the Cake shop."

"Um.."

"Alright Eric, let's pay for the new clothes and head over to the Kannagi's now."

"Of course Elder sister. Kazuma could you take us to Kannagi Compounds?" said 'Eric'.

"Sure."

"Aww! Thanks darling! We'll be out in 5!"

"Ok." said Kazuma and he walked out of the store. _There's something strange with those two But what?_ thought Kazuma.

"Ren we totally fooled him!"

"I can't believe Kazuma fell for it! I thought Kazuma would see right through our act!"

"See, even we can fool Kazuma. We must be very great at acting Ren. So let's pay for these and leave."

"Alright!"

Kazuma took 'Nina' and 'Eric' to Kannagi Compounds. And Ayano devised a plan so they wouldn't get caught by Kazuma.

"Hey Jugo, a couple of Fire users are here to see you." said Kazuma

_Hmm..really? They're early._ thought Jugo. "Call them in, Kazuma."

"Alright. Guys you can come in."

So 'Nina' and 'Eric' came in and it nearly gave Jugo a heart attack. And 'Eric' was holding a paper that said.

**'It's us, Ren and Ayano. Play along, we're Nina and Eric, for now.'**

"Ah, Nina and Eric welcome! Good to see you two!" said Jugo.

"Yes Uncle Jugo, it's good to see you again." said 'Nina'.

"Good to see you again too Uncle Jugo. Excuse me please. I need to use the bathroom." said 'Eric.'

"Of course. So did you see Ayano and Ren?"

"No, I'm going to text her. She was supposed to meet us 10 minutes ago. I think she forgot. But at least we got to meet Kazuma! We're going on a date tomorrow!"

"Is that so? Have fun. And where are you two going?"

"Oh! To a Cake shop!"

"Ya." said Kazuma

_**'Ring-Ding'**_

"Ooo, Ayano just texted me. She and Ren went to a movie and is with a guy Ayano knows from school and he just put his arm around Ayano! Eeee! So cute!" said 'Nina' squealing.

Kazuma was not happy, his face didn't show it but inside he was angry big time. _So Ayano gets a jittery when a boy puts his arm around her but uses Enraiha on me when I do something. She's using this as payback isn't she._

"That's so cute, ain't it Kazuma?"

"Not really. Ayano gets jittery when a boy does that, how old is she, five?"

_Kazuma! _thought Ayano. "Well I get it. This guy did ask her out. I mean of course you'd feel a little not yourself. Do you understand?"

"Not really. What it means is that Ayano never has had a boyfriend."

_KAZUMA! I HATE YOU!_ thought Ayano but kept cool. "She doesn't have time for a boyfriend and she's told me a lot 'bout you and I thought.."

"You thought what?" asked Kazuma.

"That you two were a...couple."

"ME?! AND AYANO A COUPLE!?" said Kazuma really surprised.

_Is it that much of a shock for him? I guess we aren't meant to be._ thought Ayano. _**'Ring-Ding' **_"Hmmm..."

"What is it?" asked Kazuma.

"Ayano texted that when she and Nate went to use the bathroom, he pinned her to the wall and almost forced a kiss on her and she beat him up and is coming home now. Eric let's go find Ayano!"

"Ok, Elder sister!"

"Bye, Uncle Jugo. See you later, we should hurry or Ayano will do something."

"I'll come to." said Kazuma.

"N-no need. It's a girl thing. We need to talk. Bye!"

"Bye."

_**5 minutes later~**_

"That jerk! That jerk! I hate him!" Ayano said walking in. [The thing with Nate did happen, it was the day before.]

"I see you're back." said Kazuma.

"Shut it Kazuma! I don't need you to lecture me today! I'm angry!"

"Ayano wait up!"

"I'm pissed! Nina! Eric! Ren! Hurry up!"

"Ayano calm down. Let's talk." said Nina.

"Alright to my room." said Ayano and when Nina walked past Kazuma, she said.

"Can't wait for tomorrow darling!"

And Kazuma shivered. Eric and Ren talked to each other and Ayano and Nina talked to each other. And yes Nina and Eric are real people that Ayano and Ren know. They're from England.

"Feel better, sweetie?"

"Yes! Thanks for listening Nina."

"That's what friends are for. And now back to Kazuma, tell me the truth. You like him or you don't."

Ayano scoffed. "Pfft. Of course I don't like him. We aren't meant to be."

"Ayano darling. I see it in your eyes. You like him. Riiight."

Ayano sighed, Nina did know her pretty well. "I guess..so."

"Alright then! We're going to make a plan to see whether he likes you or not!"

"Nina, not one of your plans, please!"

"Ayano! I promise this one will actually work! Trust me!" Nina pleaded.

"Alright then, let's do this."

"Ya!"

* * *

The end of Chapter 2, the next will be the date chapter! So please review!


	3. Three simple steps

****** The Secrets of Ayano's lost memory**

**A Kaze no Stigma story! Hope you guys like it!~**

* * *

**'Step 1-Meet at the Cake Shop, make Kazuma feel uncomfortable and admit he likes someone.'**

"Hey, Kazuma, did I take too long?" Nina asked Kazuma.

"No, just 10 minutes." said Kazuma.

"Well, sorry Darling. Ayano got **a lot** of fan mail and we were dealing with it." said Nina in her thick british accent.

"Really Ayano get's fan mail. What a doesy." said Kazuma laughing.

_KAZUMA! _thought a person hiding and Nina saw that person and mouthed her a 'calm down!'

"Ya, haha." said Nina sweatdropping. "Also I glad you came darling! All the guys at home never really showed up unless I threatened him!" said Nina and the person hiding face palmed.

"I-is that so." said Kazuma.

"I really glad that I-I mean we got to meet you. You are actually** really** handsome in person. Ayano described you to m, sweetie and I didn't think you'd be this handsome!"

"I see." said Kazuma.

"Also Kazuma, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"That means I can be a candidate for being your girlfriend!"

"Are you sure?"

"Ok course! I mean you at you, you're hot! And you're strong, have a good personality! And if we do get together we can plan our future, maybe get married and have kids!" said Nina with stars in her eyes.

The idea make Kazuma feel weird. Kids? Getting married? And more importantly to Nina? NO WAY!

"No, no. It's alright." said Kazuma.

"It's a wonderful idea. The two of us. Sounds awesome."

"Um..well." said Kazuma.

"You as my boyfriend! Then my finance, and then my husband and the father of my children!" said Nina.

"What..!?" said Kazuma shocked. Then Nina grabbed his hands and said.

"It's a wonderful idea! Let's do it!"

Nina was making Kazuma feel uncomfortable, and how could he get out of this situation? Bing.

"No...er...well...I like someone!" blurted Kazuma. And Nina smirked.

"You're lying."

"No! I like this girl and she's real!"

**Step 1 completed!**

* * *

**'Step 2-Make Kazuma admit who he likes or at least try.'**

"So Kazuma, this girl. **IS** she pretty?" Nina asked/

_Damn, why is she asking me this?_ thought Kazuma. _How do I answer her? Truth or lies? If she tells someone, A.K.A Ayano, she's gonna search is entire town for the girl I like. Chasing herself, my, my. Just answer truthfully. _"Yes she's very beautiful, she's surpassed even my old girlfriend's beauty. And she's a one of a kind. She truly cares about her family, friends and would do anything to keep them safe, even if it cost her, her own life."

"I see you admire her. So who is she?" Nina said eyeing Kazuma.

"Well..er...why are you asking me these questions in the first place?" asked Kazuma.

_Shit, may be on to us. Damn this, Ayano. What can I say?_ thought Nina. _Maybe that could work. _"Well, any girl would ask a guy who they like if they wanna know and you are marriage material. And even Ayano would love to know who you like."

"Really?" asked Kazuma. _Ayano wants to know, huh. Would she freak, yes, yes she would._ "Well the girl I like she's-"

"She's like what Darling!" Nina said a bit too excitedly.

"She's very sweet like this Strawberry Cake."

_Ugg! This is gonna take a while!_ thought Nina, her head fell and she sweatdropped. _Ayano, why is he so thickheaded?_

"Also, I was wondering what type of Fire user is your Family. Like the Kannagis or the McDonalds?" asked Kazuma.

"We're like Kannagis and I HATE the McDonald family! Their daughter is a selfish brat! I know so! She said she 'fell in love' with my Elder brother and tried to take him away so many times when she came to England! She annoys me!"

Kazuma laughed. "Ayano."

"Hmm?" said Nina.

"Just like Ayano gets annoyed by Catherine a lot as well."

_Wait did he just say Ayano? Did he answer my question and not realize he did? This is wonderful!_ thought Nina. "So it's Ayano, huh? I thought you didn't like Ayano like." Nina said playfully.

"N-no, no! You've got it wrong! I meant you were acting like Ayano!" said Kazuma flustered.

"ReallY? To bad then."_** 'Ring-Ding' **Oh Ayano sweetie, you just missed the confession part! Why'd you have to drink so many sodas! _thought Nina.

"Who is it?" Kazuma asked.

"The poor girl, you don't love Kazuma. Ayano darling."

Kazuma looked away and sighed.

**Step 2 Completed! I think!**

* * *

**'Step 3-Nina's aleavin' and Ayano's acomin'!'**

"Well Kazuma, are you having fun?" Nina asked.

"Ya, I guess." said Kazuma with a smile but it was a fake. He was wishing to be with a certain redhead so he could have entertainment.

"I'm going to order that big Strawberry Cake!" said Nina cheerfully.

"Are you sure, it looks really big and I think it's meant for two people." said Kazuma.

"Why else would I be getting it Darlin'." said Nina and she winked. "Waiter! Can I have the Strawberry Cake Deluxe!"

"Alright Miss!" said the waiter.

"I hope it's yummy." said Nina.

"Y-ya." said Kazuma.

"And I hope it's as cute as you, Kazuma." said Nina and Kazuma looked away.

_She's seriously weirding me out. How is Ayano friends with her. Well Ayano is weird too. That's probably why._ thought Kazuma.

_**'Ring-Ring'**_

"Hello? Yes it's me. What? Right now? Fine alright bye." said Nina and she sighed.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes. my Uncle wants me to do a few errands for him. Sorry for leaving early later Darlin'!" said Nina.

"She's finally gone. Awesome." mumbled Kazuma.

"Hey, can I sit here?" asked someone.

"Sur-Ayano?" Kazuma said looking up.

Ayano was wearing a red dress that went down a little above her ankles. And she was wearing jewelry.

"Ayano? What are you doing here?" Kazuma asked a bit relived.

"I came to eat cake, duh. And you say you're so smart but yet you act so dumb Kazuma." said Ayano smiling. And Kazuma smiled.

"Well I'm not always going to know what you're thinking." said Kazuma.

"Here's your Strawberry Deluxe, sir." said the waiter.

"Thanks and Ayano would you like to join me?" asked Kazuma smiling.

"I'd love to." said Ayano.

Kazuma and Ayano ate the cake and talked to each other. They were having fun and Kazuma felt like his day was granted a wish.

**Step 3-Completed!**

_Good luck Ayano! We did it! Now, it's all up to you and your heart and Kazuma's as well. Good luck Darling._ thought Nina when she saw Ayano and Kazuma eating and talking to each other. Their plan totally worked.


	4. That was so a date and her

_****** The Secrets of Ayano's lost memory**_

**A Kaze no Stigma story! Hope you guys like it!~**

**_Narrator: The last time we saw Ayano and Kazuma, they were eating cake together happily. Now let's see what's in store for them._**

**_At home with Ayano_**

_I can't believe this! Eeee! I think I just had a date wit Kazuma! Wait could you even call this a date? I mean it was a setup. Hmm...gotta ask Nina. _thought Ayano.

**_*RING-DING*_**

"Hello?" answered Ayano.

_"Hey Ayano!"_

"Oh hey Nina."

_"Don't 'Oh hey Nina' me. What happened during your date with Kazuma~!" _said Nina teasingly

Ayano blushed. "I don't think it was technically a date."

_"Sweetie, it WAS a DATE. Don't think otherwise."_

"Ok, it was one then."

_"Oi, don't dodge my question, Miss Kannagi. So how was your date with Mr. Yagami!"_

"Well it was um..pleasant."

_"Just pleasant? No, no, no, no. It was not just pleasant, spill the beans Miss Kannagi."_

Ayano sighed and smiled. "IT WAS THE BEST DAY EVER! THE CAKE WAS SOOOOO AWESOME! WE ATE AND ATE! I THINK WE SHOULD DO IT AGAIN! EEEEEEE!" Ayano practically yelled. And everyone was confused on why Ayano screamed in glee. Only Nina understood, did you?

_"Really? Dang girl. See I told you the plan would work. And how long did were you two at the Cake shop?"_

"I can't believe it actually worked and we talked until like 5:45ish, because Kirika called him do something. And we haven't seen each other since then."

_"So it's been like 4 hours, did he say anything or what?"_

"He said he had fun and later."

_"That's all?! Nothing else?"_ asked Nina with some hope leaving her.

"No, he said we should do it again. And like at 6:30ish, he texted me." said Ayano.

_"Really? What'd he say?"_

Ayano sighed. " 'Today was really nice and you were civil'. Che, civil my foot." said Ayano.

_"Then?"_

" 'I felt that we really connected and we should try this again. If you're not busy or me being busy or us together on a mission. Well later'."

_"AWWWWW!" _said Nina with glee.

"Really."

_"Yes! he obviously wants to be WITH you!"_

"No, we don't know that."

_"Yes we do. When we on the 'fake' date he looked obviously bored. And when I said your name, he seemed very interested."_

"Really?"

_"Yes and did you ever finish your song?"_

Ayano thought for a sec. "No, I can't it sounds so stupid."

_"C'mon, I bet it'll sound awesome. Play the background music that I made for the song, it's the one you wanted to play on your guitar too." _Nina said trying to persuade Ayano.

Ayano sighed again. "Alright." Ayano played the background music and put her phone on loud speaker. And did you know Ayano knows how to play the guitar?

**'La la la, Have you ever felt like you've lost your soul?**

**Ever lost the fire that fuels the soul? Have you felt so**

**alone? With no one to guide you? To see things that make**

**you smile? Ever felt so lame? No matter what you do, just**

**can't find the right place?'**

**'Hmmm, don't just give it up without TRYING!**

**Baby, you won't smile if don't find the flames**

**that fuel that heart! So you're going to only**

**find themmm if you only tryyyy!'**

Kazuma came by to check on Ayano and heard singing and music.

**'Don't ever stop' **said Ayano singing. Ayano can also sing pretty well. She was now only playing her guitar.

"Ayano? What's she's doing?" said Kazuma. And walked up to her window and saw her playing her guitar which had flames, Ayano's name. Ayano seemed..sad but why?

_"That was awesome wasn't!"_ said a voice Kazuma knew and he flew up.

"Was it nice? Hmm.."

_"It was awesome! It needs to get published!"_ said Nina.

"You're just joking...right?"

_"NO! I will get it published Ayano!"_

"Oh flames." said Ayano.

_So who was singing?_ thought Kazuma._ I never knew Ayano played the guitar. I'll ask Jugo tomorrow._

"No way Nina, seriously!" said Ayano laughing. She and Nina werehaving another conversation and Kazuma smiled. Ayano just might, just maybe...

* * *

_**Next Day~**_

"Miss Ayano, time to get up." said a maid.

"I'm soooo tired.I stayed up to late talking to Nina." grumbled Ayano. She went to the bathroom and brushed her eat and went to go eat. She didn't even change out of her PJs.

"Miss Ayano! You didn't change!"

"I'll do it later." said Ayano still sleepy.

"Oh Ayano so go- Ayano why haven't you changed?" asked her dad.

"So sleepy and hungry."

"Hi Ayano! Wh- Ayano you're still in your PJs?" asked Ren.

"I'll change later."

"O-ok Ayano."

"Well then." said Ayano's dad. "There's been another Youma disturbance. Apparently it's reaching for a specific person." continued Ayano's Dad. Ren was sitting uncomfortably, Ayano's head was on his shoulder and drool was coming out of her mouth. Poor Ren.

*Boom* "Sorry I'm late." said Kazuma and Ayano woke up. "What'd I miss?"

"Ayano do you want to eat?"

"No."

"Hey Kazuma, sit next to Ayano." said Ren.

Kazuma looked at Ren and switched spots. Oh poor Kazuma, he was duped by his 12 year old brother.

"As I was saying, a Youma is in the city and attacking people and is searching for a specific person." said Ayano's dad.

"Jugo, how do you know the Youma is specifically searching for someone?" asked Kazuma.

"From the witnesses, the Youma says 'I want Aya or I want No or I want Yno or I want Yayno.' That's what it seems the Youma asks."

Kazuma was about to speak but Ayano put her head on this shoulder and drool started coming out. Then he figured out why Ren wanted to switch spots. "Jugo is the Youma searching for a guy or a girl?"

Jugo thought for a moment. "A girl, why Kazuma? Do you think you know who it is?"

"Interesting and I think so."

"Explain please."

"Well if you put Aya and no together." said Kazuma and Ren's eyes widened and Jugo understood.

"Ayano." said Ren and Jugo.

* * *

Cake=Day, Ate=Talked. Hope you like the chapter! Til next time!


	5. We so beat it!

_****** The Secrets of Ayano's lost memory**_

**A Kaze no Stigma story! Hope you guys like it!~**

* * *

K-Kazuma, you're kidding r-right?" asked Ren who was terrified.

Kazuma sighed. "I don't know if it's true, it's just a wild guess."

Jugo thought for a few moments. "If the monster is after Ayano, then Kazuma you must stay with her constantly."

"I don't know. Miss Princess may not be so keen on the whole subject.."

**_*RING-DING*_**

"Hello? Kannagi residence." said Jugo. "Ok, I'll tell her then, goodbye Nina."

"That was Nina?" asked Ren.

"Yes, she called because Ayano wasn't picking up her phone..Ayano..Ayano..?"

"Yo Ayano wake up!" said Kazuma, she didn't and he pushed he off her shoulder.

"AH! What's happening! Kazuma what'd you do!" said Ayano waking up.

Kazuma sighed.

"Ayano, Nina called. It was for you." said Jugo and Ayano's eyes widened and she dashed out the room.

"What was that." said Kazuma.

"Well, back to the Youma. If Ayano is the one the Youma is searching for, we must get a close eye on her. Kazuma is there a way you could get close to her at school?" asked Jugo.

Kazuma thought for a moment. "Yes, there's a way."

"Wonderful, I'll add more to your payment."

"Sure."

"Master Jugo, here's your tea." said a maid.

"Thank you and where is Ayano?"

"Miss Ayano is taking a shower and said she'd be out in 15 minutes."

"Thank you, you may leave."

"Of course.."

**_15 minutes later~_**

"I'm here!" said Ayano, she was wearing a white shirt with flames and faded red jeans.

"Ayano I ha-" started Jugo but Ayano cut him off.

"Dad, Nina and I are going to have lunch somewhere, ok. Later!" said Ayano and when she was about to leave Jugo stopped her.

"Ayano..come here." said Jugo.

Ayano sighed. "Dad, I'm going to be late!~"

"So be late. We need to speak about your safety."

"Dad, I'm perfectly able to keep myself from being attacked or..raped.."

Jugo sighed. "Ayano, there's a Youma who keeps attacking innocent people, while searching for someone."

Ayano frowned. "I doesn't have actually anything to do with me until I see it or it attacks people or me."

"Ayano, the Youma may be after you."

Ayano was surprised. "Why would a stupid Youma be after me and how are you so sure?"

"The Youma says 'I want Aya or I want No or I want Yno or I want Yayno.' Kazuma thinks it may want you."

"That's right, Ayano." said Ren.

"So, Kazuma has to stay with you, Ayano. It's for your own safety." said Jugo

Ayano looked pissed off. "If there's a stupid Youma after me, I'LL PULVERIZE IT! SO GOODBYE!" said Ayano and she left.

Jugo sighed. "That girl...Kazuma follow her please."

"Sure Jugo."

* * *

**_With Ayano~_**

"Stupid Dad, stupid Kazuma. Annoying Youma. Why can't they leave me alone." mumbled Ayano.

"Ayano sweetie! Over here!" called out Nina.

"Hey Nina!"

Nina sensed something off with Ayano. "What's wrong darling?"

"Dad and Kazuma said some annoying Youma is after me. Also that I have to stay with Kazuma. Ptff. I can deal with any annoying Youma and they obviously forgot about you. You can kick butt as well as I can." said Ayano.

"Really? That sucks and thanks. Let's take the subway, then we'll be our famous restaurant in five minutes." said Nina.

"Cool, let's go then!" said Ayano and they went.

**_With Kazuma~_**

_I just saw Ayano and now where is she? I can't even sense her. Better call Jugo. _thought Kazuma. "Hey, Jugo. I can't sense or find Ayano. Could you send Ren? Ok cool."

_**20 minutes later...**_

"Kazuma!" called out Ren, running towards him.

"Hey Ren."

"What do you need?" asked Ren.

"Do you know where any of Ayano's favorite places?"

Ren thought for a moment. "Ya, I know a few let's go!"

"Awesome Ren."

**_Back with Nina and Ayano~_**

"Here we are Ayano." said Nina.

"Wow, this is that expensive place that just opened! How'd you get a-Wait, does your Uncle sponsor this place." said Ayano

Nina giggled. "Maybe, maybe not. Anywho, let's go."

"Ya!"

Inside the Restaurant

"Hello. You must be Miss Nina and Miss Ayano. Welcome." said the guy who let's you in[I have no clue what you call them]

"Yes and thank you." said Nina.

"This way please."

"Ok."

They were seated by the windows.

"Whoa, the scenery is beatiful, it's amazing." said Ayano.

"I know and it is really amazing." said Nina. Then the waiter came.

"What would you like to order Miss Nina and Miss Ayano?" asked the waiter and he winked at Ayano. Ayano was a bit weirded out but flattered and smiled back.

"We'd like number 14, 1 and 3. Ayano?"

"Ooo, 5 and 6 sound good."

"Ok, we'll have 1, 3, 5, 6, and 14."

"Sure Miss Nina. Be back in a jift."

"How come they know us by name?" asked Ayano.

"Well..I did something else to get the food half price.." said Nina.

"Really what?" asked Ayano and Nina was fiddling with her electric keyboard necklace. Then Ayano understood.

"Oh you did not just sign us up for that!" said Ayano.

"Well..ehehe..."

"Nina! I can't believe you!"

"It was for the sake of food and you finally being able to sing!" said Nina.

**_*CRASH* _**The windows broke, and everyone was scared and hid under the tables.

"I want Yano! I want Aya! I want no!" screamed the Youma.

"A Youma!" whispered Ayano to Nina.

"What are you going to sweetie?"

Ayano smirked. "We're taking it down."

Nina smiled. "I'm with ya."

"Cool, let's get everyone out."

"I get everyone out." said Nina and got up. "Everyone come out, and follow me!"

"Why?" said some stupid moron.

"If you don't wanna be hurt follow me."

"OK!" screamed everyone and the followed Nina. The Youma was going to go after them but Ayano stopped it.

"Over here Youma!" shouted Ayano.

"Are you Yano!" the Youma asked.

"I'm Ayano not Yano! I'm so taking you down! Enraiha! Come forth!"

"Ayano...?" said the Youma.

"That's me and I'm taking you down!" shouted Ayano. But the Youma hit Ayano and she hit the wall.

"Whoa, you're not an ordinary Youma...But I'm still taking you down!"

Ayano and the Youma fought. Ayano noticed things about the Youma. It seemed to be absorbing her energy everything it touched her.

"Ayano! I'm here!" shouted Nina running in.

"Nina! Be careful! I think the Youma absorbs energy when it touched you!"

"Ok! I've got your back!"

They fought the Youma, it was tough but they most definitely beat the Youma.

"W-whoa, that Y-youma was tough." said Nina outta breath.

"I k-know but so t-took it down.." said Ayano, also outta breath.

Then the doors swung open and called Ayano and Nina.

"Huh?" said Ayano and Nina.

"Ayano! Nina! You're alive!" said Ren running to them and hugging them.

"Ren? What's wrong?" the both said.

"Sister! Ayano!" said Eric also running to them and hugging them.

"What is going on sweeties?" asked Nina.

"We thought the Youma got you two!" said Ren and Eric.

"We beat the Youma...though.." said Ayano and Nina.

"WHAT!?" said Ren and Eric.

"Yo, Ren and Eric! Where are you!" shouted Kazuma.

"Kazuma, what's going on?" asked Ayano.

"So you two survived. When did the Youma leave?"

Ayano and Nina looked angry. "The Youma didn't leave. WE BEAT IT!" they said angrily.

"No way.."

"Let's go guys, before Kazuma insults us even more." said Ayano.

"Agreed darling." said Nina. "Let's go." They walked out and left Kazuma dumbfounded.

"What just happened...?"

* * *

Hope you guys like it! Til next time~~


	6. The symbol

_****** The Secrets of Ayano's lost memory**_

**A Kaze no Stigma story! Hope you guys like it!~**

* * *

"How did you beat the Youma!?" asked Ren and Eric.

"Teamwork darlings, teamwork." said Nina winking.

"Ya and there was something off with the Youma though.." said Ayano.

"Ya, I noticed something too.." said Nina.

"What?" asked Ren and Eric.

"It had memories of a specific person..." said Ayano and Nina

"What...?" said Ren and Eric.

"It was characterizing us..it'd say crimson lips, blue eyes, crimson eyes, blue lips, red hair, blonde hair..it was very unusual..." said Ayano and Nina.

"That's weird.." said Ren.

"Very strange.." said Eric.

"It obviously was taking in your looks.." said a new voice.

"Kazuma.." said Ayano. "What do you want!"

"I'm explaining about the Youma obviously." said Kazuma.

"Wow...let's go Nina!" said Ayano.

"I'm with you darling!" said Nina.

"Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere. Jugo wants to speak to you two." said Kazuma before they could escape and Nina and Ayano sighed...

"Wow...Ayano/Sister(Nina) don't usually given so easily.." said Ren and Eric but they didn't see the Nina whisper something to Ayano and Ayano whispered something back to her...something's going to happen...

_**15 Minutes Later~**_

"-that's why the Youma may be after you Ayano.." said Kazuma. "So what do you have to say? Ayano? Ayano?" said Kazuma and her turned around no Ayano, no Nina... "Where's Ayano and Nina!" shouted Kazuma.

Ren and Eric turned around. "OH NO! Ayano/Sister(Nina) disappeared!"

Kazuma sighed..."What are we going to tell Jugo?

"That they went to get Ice cream.." said Eric.

"No..."

**_With Ayano and Nina..._**

They went back to the restaurant to look for more information about the Youma...

"Nina look, how will get get inside, police are everywhere.." whispered Ayano.

"Maybe I can distract them, then you go in.." whispered Nina.

"Well let's try and then you try to sneak in." Ayano whispered back and Nina nodded and went to the police officers.

"Hi..um excuse me..." said Nina.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I um..left my wallet inside and I really, really need it back.."

"You'll have to wait ma'am."

"NO!" shouted Nina because Ayano almost fell which would've made noise.

"Um ma'am...?"

Ayano silently thanked Nina and went inside undetected..these two girls are..ooo too good...

"Oh, aha, sorry. It's just that it has my last photo of my entire family..."

"Excuse me, ma'am, what do you mean..?" asked the officers.

Nina made fake tears come out. "I lost my entire family in a fire and that photo is the last picture I..I have of them..."

The police officers felt bad for asking and Ayano safely made it inside..."Ma'am..sorry, you can go inside..."

"T-thank you darling..." said Nina wiping her fake tears._ I am so awesome! _Nina got inside and whispered Ayano's name. "Ayano...?"

"Over Nina.."

"Find anything?"

"No,not yet and good acting.."

"Thanks."

Ayano and Nina kept looking around and didn't find anything until both of them tripped and fell.

"Owww...huh?" said Ayano and Nina. "Ayano/Nina, I think I've found something." They both said and picked up the same object..

"It looks like a a huge pin darling...I think..." said Nina and Ayano recognized the symbol.

"Nina..I think I know this symbol.."

"Really? From where sweetie?" asked Nina and Ayano had flashbacks of her mother and the first time she went she the Kannagi Villa with her mother and father.

"The s-symbol, i-it conn-nets to m-mom.." said Ayano looking her head and then they the police officers voices.

"Did you find you item ma'am?"

"Y-yes, I'll be right out! Ayano sweetie, let's go.."

"O-ok.."

Ayano and Nina and came out..

"Ayano sweetie, what's wrong?"

"That symbol connects to mom's death I think."

Nina studied the symbol and something came to her. "T-this symbol, I remember it t-too.."

"Y-you remember t-too?"

"I..I think so...people came after us.." said Nina.

"Wanting something...flames...usage..powers...?" said Ayano. "W-we need to ask my dad.."

"Y-ya.."

**_With Kazuma, Ren and Eric..._**

"Ya, ok Jugo...I'll find them before anything else happens." said Kazuma on the phone. "Ok..we need to find Nina and Ayano."

"No need to they're right there." said Ren and Eric.

"What...?" said Kazuma and Ren and Eric pointed to a bench..

"AYANO! NINA!" shouted Kazuma..

"Oh shoot..t-they found u-us.." said Ayano.

"Darling, I-I'm still wiped out form that Youma.." said Nina.

"Me too.."

"YOU TWO ARE IN TROUBLE!" shouted Kazuma like crazy.

Ayano got out her cell and shouted. "TAXI!" And a taxi appeared. "In we go, Nina."

"Yup.."

"NO!" shouted Kazuma..

**_Inside the taxi_**

"Hey Dad..ya it's me. Wait no yelling. Nina and I found something strange..It's like a pin..Nina and I recognize it a bit, then old memories flooded in why? Oh, the pin looks like an oval with blue and yellow jewels in the middle, I think..Ok we're on our way home now... I didn't see Kazuma, later!" said Ayano and she sighed.

"What'd he say darling?"

"It's something he needs to look at right away, but I don't know why..."

"Oh...and what will happen if he finds out that we ditched Kazuma...?"

"We never saw him..."

"Got it..."

**_With Jugo_**

"This problem cannot arise again... not like with Crimson...the girls are just teenagers. We need to keep Ayano and Nina safe at all costs now..They're making a come back.." said Jugo.

* * *

**_Yo guys! I hope you liked this! It's different from my first idea but it I think it's more suspenseful now! I hope you guys click and kill the review button!~_**


	7. The truth or what?

_******The Secrets Of Ayano's lost memory **_

**A Kaze no Stigma story! Hope you guys like it!~**

* * *

"Nina, I'm scared.."

"Ayano, don't worry. We've gotta stick together."

"Ok, driver stop please."

"Let's go Ayano."

"Ok..Let's hope for the best.."

"Yes, the best.."

**_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~_**

**_[Ayano's Pov]_**

"Girls, sit down..." said Dad and we sat down..

"Y-yes Dad..?" I said looking down.

"Where is the pin?"

"Here Uncle Jugo.." said Nina and handed it to him and he sighed.

"Girls, thank you." said Dad and Nina and I looked at him with a 'WHAT!' on our faces.. "This symbol proves dark forces are still active."

"Dark..forces?" said Nina and I.

Dad sighed.."Yes.."

"Do you mean Bernhardt, Dad?" I asked.

"No, these people are...far much worse than he could be." Dad said in a confident voice.

"Dad are you?" I asked.

"Yes, I know so."

"Uncle Jugo, does it concern Ayano and myself?" Nina asked.

Dad sighed again. "Unfortunately...yes it does..."

"Explain in depth more please." Nina and I said.

"No, not much can be revealed right now. It's not the right time." said Dad and I shot up.

"Dad! If it concerns Nina and me, we have the right to know!"

"No Ayano."

"DAD!"

"Ayano, I am sorry, no."

"Fine then! Stay quiet Dad!" I asked storming out.

"Ayano!" Nina called for me..

"Nina, go to her.."

Nina nodded. "Of course."

_**X**_

"Dad, I can't believe you." I mumbled, I was sitting near the pond.

"Ayano darling..."

"Ya Nina?"

"Are you ok?"

I sighed. "No..."

"It's ok sweetie.."

"I..I..I just wish he'd tell us the truth.." I said.

"I know, but he's..trying to protect us." Nina said.

"But, then how will we ever learn to deal with difficult stuff then?" I asked.

"I know, they think we'll just learn without learning sometimes, it's difficult for us." Nina said.

Then I stood up. "I've got a brilliant idea."

"What is it?"

"Well find out the truth ourselves."

Nina sweatdropped. "We'll get in trouble.."

"Ok, we'll sneak out."

"Ok but if it doesn't work...it's your fault."

"Nina."

"Ayano."

"Fine..." I sighed.

"My uncle may know something..." started Nina.

"Really?"

"Yes, he muttered something about the Legendary Fire Creatures.."

I thought for a moment. "Why don't we talk to him?"

"Ok, sounds good but we've got to make it less suspicious darling."

"I've got another idea!"

"Why don't you fake sleepover?"

Nina thought for a moment. "Sounds sweet! Let's do this Love!"

"Ya!"

"I'll ask Eric if he wants to stay."

"Sure!" I said, finally maybe we were going to get answers..

**_Later...At Night..._**

"You ready?" I asked Nina.

"Yup darling!" Nina replied, they 'both' were staying over, Dad said yes. Now we're sneaking out.

"Nina, you know, that pin had initials on it. F.B.T What could that be?" I asked her.

"I don't know, it could either be a group name or maybe someone's initials."

_Something's still off about Dad._..I thought.

"Ayano, we're here."

"Cool.."

Nina knocked on the door. "It's now or never darling."

"He-Nina? Ayano? Why are you two here this late at night?"

"Uncle Akio..you do you know about the Legendary Creatures and this pin." said Nina.

"W-what?!" he said and he was quite shocked when he saw the pin. "Come inside now."

"Uncle Akio does this pin relate to Ayano and myself?"

"Yes, most certainly yes..." he answered and I felt a big pang in my chest.

"Does it...does it relate to me losing my mother?" I asked.

"Yes..yes it does Ayano dear..."


	8. The Phoenix and The Tiger

_******The Secrets Of Ayano's lost memory **_

**A Kaze no Stigma story! Hope you guys like it!~**

* * *

"Uncle Akio, please it explain." said Nina.

"Your mothers made me promise not to tell you two until you were ready."

"Please Uncle Akio." Ayano pleaded.

"Well, you two are ready, I believe." said Uncle Akio.

"Thanks Uncle Akio!" said Nina ans Ayano.

"Listen carefully."

'_A longtime ago, The Spirit King of Fire, put here two creatures on this earth. Those two creatures were The Fire Phoenix and The Fire Tiger. Both were highly respected, The Phoenix and The Tiger were the greatest of enemies. Both fought fiercely against each other, never really got along until their world was threatened. The Black Scar, a very dark organization wanted power. They threatened the reign of The Phoenix and The Tiger, so the two creatures decided to fight along with each other and save the world. They both fought together side by side and won. The battle was fierce, many lives lost but The Phoenix and The Tiger won. They became the best of friends. Later on in time, they came across two humans, they liked them. A few years later, the Phoenix and the Tiger were going to leave the earth, the Spirit King promised them that they'd return to earth again but helping a Fire User and they agreed. When the time was right, The Phoenix and The Tiger were united with their Fire Users.'_

"The end." said Uncle Akio.

"So who are the Keepers?" asked Ayano.

Uncle Akio smiled. "You two are."

"WHAT!?"

"Look here. Ayano touch your left cheek and chant these words. '**_Open to the Realm of The Fire Phoenix_**.' "

"Ok." said Ayano and touched her left cheek. " '**_Open to the Realm of The Fire Phoenix._**' "

With that said, a small phoenix appeared on Ayano's cheek and it glowed red and they saw a huge Phoenix behind Ayano.

"What are you looking at, Nina?"

"Ph-phoenix..! B-behind y-you!"

"Huh..?"

"Ok Nina, your turn."

"O-ok."

"Tap your left hand with your right finger and chant, '_**Open to the Realm of The Fire Tiger**_.' "

"Ok, '**_Open to the Realm of The Fire Tiger_**.' " said Nina and a small tiger appeared on Nina's left hand and a huge tiger behind her..

"Whoa.." said Ayano and Nina.

**_"Hello, our new keepers."_ **said the Phoenix and Tiger.

"H-hi..."

**_"We are here to serve you, pleased to meet you two again."_**

"You've met us before..?" asked Ayano.

**_"Yes, when both of you were very young." _**answered the Tiger.

**_"You two called on us and we came to you. You two are very special."_**

"T-thank you! Both of you are so cool!" said Ayano and Nina.

**_"Thank you, we look forward to serving you two."_**

"Serving us? Nah, we'll be working together." said Ayano.

**_"I see, thank you, until the next time our friends."_** said The Phoenix and they left.

"That was cool."

"Totally darling and..it's 12:55! We've gotta go! Bye Uncle Akio!"

"Bye girls! Good Luck!"

"Thanks!"

Next Day!~

"They could be gone!"

"But Kazuma we don't know for sure!"

"C'mon Ren, these two are up to something!" said Kazuma and opened Ayano's room door. "Ayano, Nina-Huh..? They're still asleep..?"

"I told you Kazuma, let's go. We're disturbing them."

Kazuma looked at them. "Ok, it seems like they didn't do anything..."

Oh boy, Kazuma was wrong, ne?~


End file.
